


It Takes Liars

by ariddletobesolved



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Blood and Violence, Drama, F/M, Helsaween 2020 (Disney), Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27352027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariddletobesolved/pseuds/ariddletobesolved
Summary: It takes one flick to freeze hearts, and it takes liars to win the game.A dramatic take on how two Impostors won the game.(Helsa in Among Us AU)Written for Helsaween 2020; Week 4: Twisted Couple
Relationships: Elsa/Hans (Disney)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	It Takes Liars

She had been acting suspicious, this very much she knew.

Elsa strolled down the long corridor leading to the storage, passing the Communication room along the way. She knew she should've stayed with Anna, a crew member who had been her perfect alibi, but that would only make her even more suspicious, since all crews were given different tasks. Also, as much as she had Anna on her side, she wasn't immune from observant eyes.

Still fresh on her mind, the discussion at the end of the previous round, shortly after Ryder reported Olaf's body in the Shields. Although it wasn’t her who did the killing, Kristoff, whom she had been following, accused her for faking tasks—in which he was right about. Thankfully, she wasn’t the only one acting suspicious. Ryder was the last person to be seen with Olaf, but the alibi he provided was not strong enough, as he was using the same excuse, saying that  _ the Impostor must have disappeared through the vent _ . Since nobody could vouch for him, he was then ejected from the ship.

“I should’ve been more careful,” she repeated to herself.

Entering the Storage, a large room with boxes stacked on one another, Elsa was greeted by nothing but silence. She had been wandering around for a while, making her way from the round table of the Cafeteria to the right side of the ship, only to end up on the same spot she was on the previous round. The southern part of the ship was quiet, too quiet.  _ Where is everyone? _ She wondered. 

When her vision caught the flickering red light, she knew that someone must be sitting on the cams, trying to find anything suspicious. The fact that she hadn’t done any ‘tasks’ during the current round would probably add more reason for the rest of them to vote her off should the next meeting take place.

Once they all found out that Ryder was not an Impostor, the remaining crew members grew even more alert. Tension was thick among the remaining six, with doubts and suspicions clouding their judgements. Although some of them might be doing their tasks, Elsa wouldn’t be surprised if someone calls a meeting anytime soon. Before it could happen, she had to find  _ him _ , fast. But the big question was,  _ where is he? _

The corner of her eye caught a glimpse of blue entering the Electrical. Her mouth curved into a small smile, knowing that she just had to follow suit. It was  _ the room where most of the killings happened _ , according to some crew members. It was true, she had to admit. Three out of four previous kills were done in that room, and it seemed like some of them just didn’t learn from the past.

“Elsa.” The deep baritone voice greeted her, as she walked into the room.

He was there, leaning against the wall. His gloved hand was holding a knife with dried bloodstain all over the weapon.

“Oh, there you are, Hans!” She sighed in relief.

Under the dim light, Elsa could make out a sly smile through the slightly foggy helmet. The smile turned into a smirk, as he bared a row of canines. His green eyes were filled with lust, not just for her, but also for what is about to come.

“Where is everyone?” She asked.

“Honeymaren is standing by the button in the Cafeteria, and the last time I checked, Mattias was in the O2.”

Elsa nodded. “Okay, that would make either Kristoff or Anna in the Security.”

She could only predict what would happen; an emergency meeting once the countdown was over. And if they wanted to prevent that, they should get going.

“Who do we spare, again, darling?” Hans asked, approaching her slowly. He took her hand in his, their fingers tangling together—five were clasping around four.

Elsa looked at their joined hands. Despite the fact that he was a cold blooded murderer, she was amused at how delicate he held her four fingered hand. Gently, she looked up.

“Anna,” she replied. “And Kristoff.”

“Why?” Hans raised an eyebrow. “As for Kristoff, he almost got you voted off.”

“Exactly.” Seeing the look of confusion on her lover’s face, Elsa tugged on his hand. “I can’t miss the look on their faces once we’re done.”

“Oh, so you’re planning to eventually kill them later on?”

She scoffed, “not exactly.” Letting go, she began to undo her glove, revealing the hideous blue skin with reddish marks hidden underneath. From her open palm, a snowflake appeared. “I figured some ice statues would make a good decoration. And I thought Kristoff would be a perfect match for Anna.” Elsa darted her glance from her powers up to his green eyes, that watched her intently. “I recall he did mention that ice is his life, so why don’t we give him what he wants?”

“Clever.” Hans smirked. “I take it, we’re going to end this with a double kill.”

Elsa put her glove back on. “For sure, and we need to go now before Honeymaren calls a meeting.”

“To the Reactor it is.”

It didn’t take long for the couple to sabotage the Reactor. As the emergency lamps flickered, followed by the alarm, the two were hiding behind the walls near the corridor that led to the Reactor. With a gun in hand, Elsa was ready to aim for her next victim. Her blue eyes were wide and alert, as she was waiting like a lioness in her den.

Honeymaren in a purple suit was the first one to walk in. Clueless as she was, she didn't notice a figure in a light blue suit hiding behind the wall. Seeing the perfect opportunity, Elsa pulled the trigger, killing her without mercy. The body hit the ground with a thud, and blood was pooling all over the floor. It was when she heard the familiar sound of a blade slashing the flesh multiple times did she know that they won.

The alarm stopped beeping, and an eerie silence quickly engulfed them. Coppery smell of freshly torn flesh filled her senses, as Elsa took off her helmet. Her long platinum blonde hair framed her slightly round face perfectly, while her blue pointy ears stood among the strands. Looking back, she saw Hans standing over a body. He, too, had taken his helmet off, revealing perfectly trimmed sideburns and pointy ears, which pretty much looked like hers.

“Elsa?” Timid voice, with a hint of disbelief, was the first thing to break the silence. “You-”

Elsa turned to see Anna standing in the middle of the hall, with Kristoff holding her close. “Yes, I.”

“You lied to me!” Anna was deeply hurt. The look on her face was telling her. “How could you?”

The corner of her lips tugged upwards, as Elsa made her way towards the remaining crews. The sound of footsteps following her was enough to let her know that her partner—the tall auburn haired Impostor wouldn’t want to miss the fun. The Impostor duo were standing side by side.

“You see, I wasn’t really lying. I was only withholding the truth.” As she took off her gloves, she saw Kristoff who looked like he was ready to defend Anna. 

“Now,” Hans added, “it’s time to go.”

The victory was theirs to take, no more lying, and no more pretending. When Elsa raised her hands, the couple was doomed. It took one flick to freeze hearts, and it took liars to win the game.


End file.
